The Legend of the Lord in a world different from Zero
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: SEQUEL to 'How to be a great Dark Lord' for Dummies. Tom Riddle found himself in Lugnica and during a Royal Election. With the royal family killed, the kingdom is shattered in different factions. Can the ex-Lord Protector restore the nation and maybe find something else while trying? NoSubaru; OPbutnotGodLike!TomRiddle; Pairing undecided. It's advised to read the PREQUEL first.
1. Waking up in a world different from Zero

_In the previous story:_

" _Now you will live forever and be invincible.." The white creature paused before continuing "... but you will help different characters in the whole Multiverse."._

 _Knowing that he had no choice, Tom nodded. Then the being moved its arm and opened a portal under Tom. The elder Riddle fell into him, unknowing of what was on the other side but he did know something: "It's going to be..._ _ **GREAT!**_ _"_

 **And so continues the greatest adventure for the mightiest Dark Lord, Tom Riddle.**

* * *

 _-?-_

* * *

Tom closed his eyes awaiting for the fall to stop.

Incredibly, there was no pain once his feet landed and the sight that was before him seemed more incredible. Numerous humans and hybrid beings were walking contently near the white fountain.

Tom looked left and right, analyzing his surroundings:

He was in a different world, one that seemed stuck in a medieval theme;

Everything and everyone had a connection with magic and he couldn't but be in awe to the purity of this.

Now that he had a grasp of his whereabouts, he started to notice that him too was different.

His appearance seemed to have been reverted to when he had started his training with Grindelwald (19 years old) and his magical core seemed to have grown three times before entering the portal.

Another thing he noticed was his trusty satchel. He opened it and found several items: the Deathly Hallows and a photo of his family. He grabbed the photo, making a silent promise of returning to them no matter what. He was about to put back the photo, when he perceived someone moving fast towards him. A small figure, a child, was moving at an high speed into him and almost caught his satchel. Tom dodged the thief's attempt but saw the precious photo of his family being destroyed by the speeding figure. Tom fumed and, pushing some magic in his leg, began to follow the thief. During the last years of training, Tom developed an hybrid form of magical teleportation. It was similar to an Apparation but the user maintained the grasp of where he was going. The Apparation worked as a basic teleportation A to B, the 'Shadow Step' was a constant teleportation in many different points. Sadly, the Shadow Step was one of the most exhausting spells in Tom's arsenal if overused too much. The chasing reached its climax when Tom was about to grab one of arms of the figure, when this started to pick a greater speed and disappear from Tom's line of sight.

Grumbling, the dimensional traveller decided to retreat to a shady alley and create a plan for the time being.

His first idea being visiting the city's library and study the geopolitical situation of where he was.

He was about to leave the alley when he noticed a trio of thugs blocking his ways.

"Hey boy, you have to pay the toll: your life in exchange of your wallet." The others grinned and nodded at their supposed leader. Tom sighed and, with just a swish of the Elder Wand, stunned the criminals. Before leaving, he started to search for money in the criminals' pouches but was interrupted by someone else. This time being a white-haired girl. But Tom's magical senses were screaming danger after perceiving her huge magical core and the presence of another being, much more stronger and powerful than Tom himself. This huge power level was the small cat floating over the girl.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with worry and innocence and while Tom's senses were screaming him to run away, he decided to stay and talk. "Yes, thank you for your concern.".

The cat eyed him annoyed "You sure, boy, you seemed a bit scared of something." The cat's tone was more determined with an underline of smugness.

"Yes, I'm fine.. what about you two?".

The cat frowned while the girl looked at him curious. "What do you mean?".

Tom maintained his emotionless mask while replying.

"You don't seem accustomed to walk here." He sat down while silently using passive Legilimency on the girl. "Your appearance and movements scream nervousness.".

She had the decency to blush, embarrassed under such scrutiny.

Then she nodded "H-hai, it's the first time I walk in the capital..."

"But you don't seem to be familiar with the place, boy."

The feline seemed to add a particular skill in perceiving emotions, no matter how much masked.

Its sadist tendency reminding him of one of his old students, Bellatrix Black. She had been a talented witch that joined the Aurors Corp during Tom's leadership. She was able to getting information by tortures means that not even Tom had ever thought about.

Anyway, Tom looked abashed at being discovered himself. "Yes, this is the first time I walk here. I am a traveller." The floating being frowned once again "A traveller? From where?"

Tom replied with an half-truth "From far away, I don't think somebody ever heard the place."

Oddly, the cat reminded him of a less malevolent Dumbledore with his suspicious looks.

Luckily, he was saved from an interrogation by the white-haired teen. "Puck, we almost forgot about the thief." Puck looked back at his charge and nodded. They were about to leave before hearing an almost whispered question by Tom "Thief?" The girl nodded and explained to him how a quick criminal had stolen an important emblem from her. He replied by saying how possibly the same thief had destroyed an important thing and had run away. "If you want you might join us in finding the thief.." The girl seemed to deflate a bit, almost expecting a negative response. Tom shocked her "Sure and I might know where the criminal might be." Tom then moved to them "I'm Tom Riddle, traveller" he extended his hand to her and she unconsciously grasped it with her own "Emilia." The cat looked at him curious "Puck. And where do you think the thief might be?".

He smiled "If she was a thief, then she had to be in the poor district." Accepting it as an explanation, the group moved to the slums.

They arrived to a pub, the lights still on. Tom knocked at the door and opened it after hearing a groan that seemed "Enter".

The owner was a small giant, but certainly not like Hagrid. This man was very old as shown by the white frowns that he had. He was very muscular and had many scars.

"How may I 'elp yah, lad?".

Tom get closer and sat down, "Sir, we are to see if you know if there is someone who sells precious stuff." The man froze a little, before analyzing the two. After this he nodded and described of how his trusty little charge, Felt, was the one who recuperated objects for him.

Oddly, that reminded Tom of his period as worker under Mr. Borgin. Then the man said that she would have returned in few minutes and that they were welcome to wait.

Just as Emilia too had sat down, someone else entered the door.

She was a woman with dark, long hair with a purple rose. She was dressed in a very appealing dark dress, but Tom had long repressed needs and was not affected by it. Her eyes showed more than Tom would have liked. Purple gems that seemed darker than any shade present in the dress.

Then Tom perceived her magical auras and mused darkly ' _Vampire..._ '.

During his campaign for the rights of magical beings, Tom had to fight off numerous beings that saw their power reduced by his reforms. Many of those were traditional vampires, older than an hundred years.

The woman looked at him, smiled and sat down. "Greetings, I'm here representing the one who gave you the 'job'." The old man, Rom, nodded and told her that the courier was coming soon.

Few minutes later, a figure that Tom recognized being the thief entered and removed her hood.

She was a petite blonde girl. Peculiar were her red eyes that, while not of the same shade as Tom, voiced a strong soul. "Old man, I'm back-" She saw the other three characters and asked them who were they. "Me and my friend here wanted to buy something." The girl looked curiously at the teen before her, then nodded and gave to her boss the emblem. Tom noticed the greedy look of the female vampire and decided to intervene. "What about that emblem there.".

Then Tom noticed the woman eying him suspiciously. He closed his hand in a fist and with a simple transmutation was able to create few golden coins. While he was not certain of the currency in this land, he knew that gold could buy almost everything. The old man and young girl looked stunned at the golden coins. The vampire then sat up "Sadly, I cannot allow you to take this emblem.." Her eyes flickered red. "...And I will have to kill yo-" " _ **Levicorpus**_." The spell interrupted the woman and she found herself launched into the wall, cracking it by sheer force. Rom and Felt got their weapons ready, while Emilia summoned some crystal-like spears. The Elder Wand crackled with magic, almost seeming excited by the incoming battle. A feminine and insane laugh came from where the woman had landed. "Yes, it's been a while ever since I cut open someone to see their lovely guts.".

This woman was utterly mad and Tom had to put her down, _FAST._

The vampire wielded two bent black sword that emanated dark magic.

Then she rushed to the group but was once again intercepted by Tom " _ **Reducto**_ " The spell hit the swords that were damaged a bit. Tom was seeking the assassin's weakness but she was too much fast and skilled with her daggers. Rom then assaulted the vampire but was almost killed by a stab in his neck. Seeing that neither him nor Puck were having success against the assassin, Tom looked at Felt. "Go and find help." The girl hesitated, then she speeded out of the door "A'righ onii-chan.".

The battle seemed eternal but Tom was keeping the vampire away. After what seemed hours of strenuous battle of reflexes, a young man wearing what seemed a knight entered. The assassin stopped for a moment and greeted the newcomer. "Oh my, Reinhard Von Astrea, now I feel important.".

Reinhard smiled confidently "Elsa Granhiert, you are going to die." At this the woman speeded and almost managed to land a killing shot on Tom, distracted by the knight. Luckily, Tom used the momentum and her closeness and threw a Bombarda Maxima, causing an explosion. Tom was almost perfectly fine, only having a small injury in his arm. The woman, now disfigured by the explosive spell, looked at Tom angrily but partly content of having landed an hit.

Although, seeing that she was overly outnumbered, decided to retreat.

Tom sighed tiredly. While he had used not even 5% of his own magic, his core was still working integrating the energy of the Deathly Hallows. Then he felt someone touching his injured arm and saw Emilia performing some sort of healing spell, Tom couldn't understand any of the strange words used by the girl. Once the process was over, Tom noticed Reinhard looking at Felt suspiciously. "Miss Emilia, may I have the royal insigna for a moment.".

Emilia looked at him curious of what the knight wanted to do with it.

The red-haired knight then asked Felt to grasp the insigna and, just when the girl touched it, light erupted. "As I suspected." He looked back at Tom "She is possibly a member of the royal family."

Then he returned the attention the red eyed girl. "You are a possible candidate to the Royal Elections.".

Tom was surprised. The girl was so similar to him when he was young.

Orphan, magically a possible prodigy and the connection with a royal lineage.

Without hesitation, Tom interrupted whatever protest the girl was going to say.

"Felt." She looked at him, a bit curious. "I want to thank you for having followed my order and I think you might need this" He gave her a basic magic book he had written. The putting his finger on the palm of her hand, the wizard began to focus in creating a wand for her.

She looked at him, this time questioning but Tom once again intercepted her "This gifts are going to make you great, but only if you want to be." Then Reinhard knocked her unconscious, took her in his arms and, after saluting the remaining individuals walked away from the destroyed pub.

Tom was about to speak but he started to feel a strong strain in his magical core and, unable to stop himself, fainted. Last thing that he remembered was Emilia calling for his name.

* * *

 **First chapter of a great idea. This story happens just after my other fanfic "'How to be a great Dark Lord' for Dummies'.**


	2. Square1 in a world different from Zero

**Previously on The Legend of the Lord:**

* * *

 _Tom was about to speak but he started to feel a strong strain in his magical core and, unable to stop himself, fainted. Last thing that he remembered was Emilia calling for his name._

* * *

 **...Continuing...**

* * *

Tom awoke startled in his own bed, a nightmare having scared him.

He dreamed of actually dying during the fight against Dumbledore. After calming down, the Lord Protector dressed up and flooed into his office.

 _ **...Mine...**_

Tom heard someone, but couldn't actually pinpoint the origin of the sound. He shook his head and thought that it was a mere hallucinations of some sort because of late work.

He sat down on his custom-made chair and started checking some paper that needed his authorisation.

Permission to build another magical orphanage. **Yes.**

Expansion of Hogwarts. **Yes.**

Permission to do the funerary functions of one Tom Riddle. **Ye-**

Tom found himself frozen at the last document. This time he knew it was not an hallucination.

 _ **...You...Are...Mine...**_

Tom jumped out of his chair and prepared the Elder Wand. Then he understood.

He had been somehow forced to his mind. Searching the entire perimeter of his Occlumency wall, he found an entity and the breach it had created and pushed the former out of his mind.

 _GET OUT OF MY MIND!_

The being was instantly forced out of his mind. Tom calmed down and focused in returning conscious.

* * *

Tom woke up once again. This time in a different bed and with two maids staring at him. Both twins, their only difference being their hair's and eyes' color. One was blue, the other pink.

Tom stared at them and they stared back at him. Then the pink one blinked "I won."

They stared at him as insane "What? Wasn't it a staring challenge?"

They both shook their head negatively and Tom frowned "Are you two unable to speak or something like that?"

Then the blue haired girl whispered to her twin, loud enough for Tom to hear.

"Ne Ram-nee, this boy is rude." The pink haired nodded "Yes Rem-nee, maybe Emilia-sama was wrong about him.".

Tom moved out of the bed and started to dress. "Ne, what are you doing mister?"

The teen shrugged "What does it seem am I doing? I'm getting ready for breakfast."

The pink haired maid seemed to continue to stare at him, annoyed by his action and reply, while the other twin had the decency of blush and look away embarrassed.

The reaction of the latter was definitively more funny than the former's. Tom then opened the door and, following the two maids, reached the dining room.

The owner of the mansion, he learnt, was Roswaal L Mathers, Margrave and greatest mage of Lugnica. Tom snorted at the last title: if there was someone that had to be considered the greatest in magic, that was him. "Oh my, good morning Mr. Riddle." The mage laughed lightly and made sign to sat down. "Good morning Sir Mathers, Emilia." The aforementioned girl nodded and asked how he was feeling. If Tom had to compare Emilia to another woman, that was his daughter, Lily. Ah, his daughter had been the greatest achievement and reason of him keeping his original goals pure during all those years. Heck, he would have probably gone in deep depression and started to talk pompously in third-person. "So" The clown-looking mage started. "I heard that you could too use magic, Tom, it's quite _unheard_ to actually meet a magician not well known."

Frankly, Tom was more than just a petty magician. After seven years of normal magical education and other eight of obscure arts, Tom is probably the greatest wizard ever since Merlin himself. Annoyed by the 'fellow' mage attempt at poking him to unnerve him, Tom decided to make him back down, _forcefully_.

"Yes, I achieved a great education in magical subjects." Tom smirked "So much I could actually see who is playing who.".

Emilia looked confused at this last piece of information, while Roswaal froze mid-action.

Yes, Tom had noticed something wrong about the clown-looking man: he had a particular magical aura overwhelming another aura, almost identical to the former.

"But I think that if such situation is not going to create problems, that it could stay secret."

Emilia, still unable to understood any of that peculiar silent game that was happening, decided to keep quiet, while Puck eyed the blue-haired mage in another light, a more suspicious light. The spirit known as the Beast of the End, then looked at the young man before him.

While Riddle's magical aura seemed to be genuinely not interested in harming someone in the house, it seemed sure like as if Tom was holding more than he showed.

"I still didn't thank you for protecting Lia from the assassin," the floating cat bowed "I'm indebted to you.".

If not for his Occlumency mastery, Tom's lips would have twitched. In the wizarding world, debts were more than just mere verbal oaths.

And while the teen would have enjoyed to force the spirit under a life-debt, he opted to defuse the situation. "While I appreciate your humbleness, Puck, it was not more of a 50/50 deal: we both wanted the thief. Sadly the outcome was unpredictable, but I just protected both at the end."

Then the spirit took a weird look. "And what if I gave you Lia's hand?".

Both Tom's and Emilia's eyes widened, while the latter blushed for the embarrassing question at the same time. Tom looked at this question as it seemed. _A test._

"Puck, I didn't know you cared so little for your summoner." Once he finished the sentence, the room's temperature got cold. The origins being said spirit, now looking at Tom in cold fury.

Still, Tom continued "While Emilia is a beautiful and smart young woman, I don't see her as a trophy but as a dear friend." The temperature returned to normal and Puck scratched the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed by his not well thought moment. Emilia's face was completely red as a tomato and started to have strange thoughts about the handsome teen beside her.

"Actually," Roswaal started, his composure as normal now "You have to ask for something, Mr. Riddle." He sat up from his chair "An arcane book, a pouch full of gold or... maybe someone?".

Last part was said while the clown-mage looked at his maids.

' _Sheesh.. And they called me sadist, oh well..._ ' Tom deigned the weird-looking mage with a reply "If I have to ask for something actually..." The interdimensional wizard sat up too. "I wanted to be a guest in this household..".

Puck and Roswaal looked at the boy, both curious of such request. "But you are a guest of mine already, Mr. Riddle.".

Even though Tom has lost many of his insane-ish tendencies thanks to years of training and family, he was very against not being in control of a situation. Now he had to gamble for his soon future in this land or his journey would have ended without even starting properly.

"Yes.. I'm a _temporary_ guest." Then Tom returned to his seat "But I might need a place to stay and"

He smiled ambitiously "I'm quite intrigued about this royal election.".

Once again Puck frowned at the request, trying to evaluate if Tom was genuinely friendly or a dangerous man. Roswaal looked at the young boy with a calculative look, then he replied "This offer is acceptable..." Tom knew very well that tone, it always meant a 'but'. "...but I will only if you accept to partly work here." Tom's mind started to determine if the offer was good. Accepting it would mean 24/7 spying on him, while refusing might just anger once again the floating spirit and possibly with no means of calming him down.

"What does 'partly' implies?" Tom needed more information before making a possible decision.

"You will work together with the servitude but you will not be forced to do more than just the most common orders like 'retrieving an object' or 'preparing food'."

Tom gritted his teeth. He still was very attached to the aristocratic Slytherin's heir idea and certainly that would blow his ego quite a bit. With a resigned sigh, Tom nodded "I can accept this deal...".

Roswaal smiled and extended his hand to Tom for him to shake it. ' _Why I feel like I've signed a pact with the devil..._ '.

* * *

 _...The next day..._

* * *

Once he had completed the deal, Tom was introduced by the pink-haired maid, Ram, to which kinds of works he would have to get accustomed. As Roswaal had said, it was petty mundane works like cooking. Luckily, Tom had learnt to cook during his eight years training. Survival had been crucial in the various tests and many times the young adult had found himself in very precarious situations without any edible food.

Now Tom was just leaving his room, having finished dressing up, and was going to the kitchen hall.

Abruptly he stopped, seeing someone in the garden. _What is Emilia doing outside at this hour?_

Strict discipline was overcome by curiosity. "What are you doing outside, Emilia?"

The girl jumped a little, surprised by the presence of the boy. "A-ano, Tom, I was just enjoying the silence..". Tom understood her very well. At the orphanage, before fighting back against his bullies, Tom enjoyed hearing the sweet sound of nature. Silence for him was a calm lullaby when he needed to think or he calm himself. "Silence is a very nice song, don't you think?"

The white-haired girl looked at him, silently, questioning herself about that simple yet complex question. Since she could remember, Emilia never had the opportunity to talk with someone who was not Puck. She loved that fluffy, funny spirit but... she felt always lonely about talking of what seemed very meaningful to her. Emilia considered the little spirit as a guardian and sometimes like a friend, but he lacked what she felt to need to have in her life: someone that could understand her pains and weird feelings. Shaking herself up, she giggled in her mind. How peculiar how a question can make you contemplate so much. Then she returned her focus on Tom. The dark-haired boy had been a spark when they meet. Not only he seemed to be adept in magic and seemed to have genuine concern about her well-being. She could see something in his eyes, something very familiar to her.

While she thought, and could have been true, that Tom seemed to mask himself thanks to mind magic, Tom was unable to hide some emotions. The one that make him different, unique was.. the same sad look she always had. It was an almost impossible to hear scream, a call for help. But Emilia heard it and she was going to help his first and dearest friend. She gave him a small smile.

"Yes, it's probably the best one to hear." They sat quietly, enjoying both the silence and their company. Puck looked at the scene, unable to decide what to do about it.

Puck may be a spirit that strong that could destroy the world and probably be able to annihilate that strange boy but... he couldn't be able to bear it in his heart to see Lia's cry. Puck had considered the girl as a daughter and he knew that the white-haired elf felt the same for him. Once when she had been very tired, she unconsciously called him her 'Papa'. That title meant more than the spirit could have ever hoped to achieve. He was Puck, one of the Highest Spirit of Lugnica, the Beast of the End, and yet he was unable to find those worthy enough to replace him being a father.

 _Maybe I will spare the boy... for now._ He moved to sat next to her surrogate daughter. Maybe he did the right choice... or maybe he just committed the greatest error of his existence.

* * *

 **AN: I read about 'questionable opportunity for character development'(I appreciate the constructive critic and ty for the compliments) and I'm going to work about it. I understand the lack of interaction in the last sentences of the first chapter.**

 **Many characters will be explained and explored with details in the right situations: Emilia will be probably the first character to be explained since... I think she need more spotlight than the one she got in original Re:Zero. (I still love the Anime and the Manga, but maybe the characters could have had more details in different opportunities. The show has potential... let's hope.) Tom is a special case: to start to actually see how he had changed and gone different from good Ol' Voldie, you have to watch the prequel on my profile.**

 **About the pairings, I might put a pool here for reviewers and one in Twitter to those that follow this by notifications. But I'm going to limit it to straight couples since I'm not a big fan of Yaoi or Yuri pairings(Just an opinion of mine, pls don't put me on a cross).**

 **The story will completely be a bit shorter than the actual Anime/Manga, since I need to move Tom to another universe and stuff like that. :3**

 _ **Sal: *sneezes***_

 _ **Jerry: *look at the boy concerned* Did you caught a cold, my friend?**_

 _ **Sal: Nah, I think someone is trying to steal my thunder.**_

 **Oh my... ;3**


	3. Memories in a world different from Zero

**Previously on The Legend of the Lord:**

* * *

 _Tom gritted his teeth. He still was very attached to the aristocratic Slytherin's heir idea and certainly that would blow his ego quite a bit. With a resigned sigh, Tom nodded "I can accept this deal...". Roswaal smiled and extended his hand to Tom for him to shake it._ ' _Why I feel like I've signed a pact with the devil..._ '.

* * *

 **Continuing...**

* * *

The next day, Tom found himself walking towards the near village with Rem.

" _Tom, you and Rem have to go to the village and buy new supplies"_

Tom sighed. _He call himself one of the greatest conjurer and still doesn't know what_ _ **Conjuring**_ _is..._

Conjuration had been a very obscure branch of magic back at home. Interesting enough, it was because of the taxing price for a simple conjuration and because 'You cannot create something from _nothing_ ' (Gamp's laws). Tom had big magical reserves and he had found a way to circumvent the laws: yes, you cannot create something from nothing but.. you can re-create something you ate or drank in the past, remote or not.

After creating his own improved philosopher's stone, Tom preferred his invention to the much more exhausting art. Luckily enough, the wizard had the alchemical stone inside his trusty backpack.

Having finally reached the market Tom was stopped by the blue-haired maid "Tom-san, I think I will do the task... you may do what you want.".

Ever since Tom has arrived at the mansion the twin maids had expressed barely concealed displeasure, trying to outwit or belittle him. It would have worked... _if Tom had actually cared._

If he had had his youth's mindset, he would have retaliated with the old subtle tactics he reserved to bullies. But Tom has grown wiser and he just rolled with it. He actually wanted to explore the small yet friendly village. Many civilians were walking happily on the streets and doing their own routines. An old man, much more older than Tom's real age, approached the wizard, seeming weary and desperate.

"Sir Riddle, Sir, you have to help us!" Confused at the elder's request, Tom asked what was the problem. The old man sighed "Since few weeks ago, many of our hunters had been found dead, only few small bites found on them." He continued his begging "Sir, we cannot defend our village properly and we have many children here.".

Tom sighed "I will see what to do..". The elder kneeled to the mage "Thank you, Sir, thank you...".

He started to investigates the village area, his first step being the orphanage. Maybe some of the children of the dead hunters would have known something.

He reached the door and he found himself assaulted by the old memories of the Wool's Orphanage.

 _I..It's not here...I need to calm down..._

Tom calmed down with few breaths and knocked at the door.

An old woman opened it and looked suspiciously at the youth. "How may I help ya, youngling."

Tom repressed all his memories about Matron Cole and sighed. "Ma'am, I had been put in charge of some investigation about the strange deaths that had happened recently."

The matron looked at him for few minutes, then she nodded and let him inside.

The inside of the building was poor decorated and seemed almost decaying. .. _1..2..3.._

"This orphanage has not received enough funds to sustain the building and we had been stuck with those conditions for a while." _..4..5..6.._

The matron's look then changed to one of disdain "Then there's... that _FREAK_ " _..7..8.- WAIT WHAT?!_

Tom felt his old memories return stronger than ever. "W-who is this... freak?".

He felt like the nightmare had returned, he hoped, no, he BEGGED for it not be the same case.

The old woman grunted " _She_ was found years ago among the corpses of many..."

She seemed to remember vividly the situation "We thought that she was a poor thing, such an horrible trauma she had experienced..." That angry glint returned to her eyes "Then _stuff_ happened!" Tom needed no more, his soul was screaming to put down the old hag.

Using a silent confoundus, Tom ordered the matron to lead him to the girl.

The room he was led into was much more worse he had expected. The room lacked any base furniture a children needed, not even the most crude toy present. In the small bed there was a girl,

her appearance very unique: she had long, smooth black hair... with white streaks; her eyes dark purple and they hinted that the child was curious yet terrified.

"Leave." Tom's order was followed by the old woman, who left the two.

Sighing, Tom started to talk to the girl "Hello child.".

The girl nodded and saluted "Hullo, Sir.". Tom felt his heart constrain under the painful remainder of his own childhood. "My name's... Tom Riddle". The girl continued to answer "Mah name's Lydia."

Tom smiled. "Lydia... what a nice name..." then he looked a bit more serious "Lydia, may I ask a very personal question?" At her nod, the teen continued "Do 'strange' things happen when you are sad, angry or generally very emotional?" The girl frowned and looked at him suspicious, yet she nodded. "Look" he grasped the ball he had 'borrowed' from one of the sellers and made it float. Then the ball transformed into a small kitty toy that floated to the girl. Lydia, stunned by the spells, caught unconsciously the ball-now-turned-toy. "H-how...?" Tom chuckled. "Child, we are magical beings... but not those simplistic fools that call themselves mage..." His eyes showed pride "We are sorcerer and sorceress.".

"And you..." He kneeled and got closer to her. "...you have the potential to become one of the greatest." She looked at him with a straight face, waiting for what he could have said next.

"That's why... I wish to adopt you- Ofh." He was tackled by the small child. Wet tears flowing from her eyes and then she fell asleep, her last word being "Nii-chan..". He smiled softly and carrying her outside the orphanage disillusioned he started to return to his companion. He would have a lot to explain...

* * *

 **AN: Very short chapter, I'm sorry for that.**

 **As you have seen the story is going to expand and include new characters that will interact with our own Tom Riddle. After some serious thinking, I came to the conclusions that this story will have to be very... VERY short. Maybe reaching 15-16 chapters. BUT WORRY NOT.**

 **This journey in the Re:Zero world might seems limited, but Tom's adventures are more than this.**

 **Now for the pairings polls.**

 **Tom – Emilia**

 **Tom – Crusch**

 **Crusch – Felix**

 **Crusch – Fourier**

 **Tom – Ram**

 **Tom – Rem**

 **Reinhard – Felt**

 **Tom – FOC**

 **Tom – Anastasia**

 **Tom – Priscilla**

 **Tom – Harem**

* * *

 **VOTE YA FOOLS :3**


End file.
